The prior art floor lamp or desk lamp is formed by a seat, a stand rod and a lamp body. The stand rod is firmly secured to the seat. The lamp body is installed at another end of the lamp body. The prior art lamp has a predetermined projection coverage which is unadjustable. However in the improvement design, the stand rod is rotatable with respect to the seat or the stand rod has a bendable structure so as to adjust the orientation of the lamp. However all these prior art are inconvenient in operation and the extent for changing the orientation is insufficient so that the lamp can not be adjusted to a desired position.